To develop a research career in laboratory animal science, I will train in several basic science laboratories, each having a multidisciplinary approach to research. In years 1-3 of the SERCA program, I will rotate through several laboratories to learn specific laboratory methods, and then apply these methods toward studying the immune system in diseases and conditions of laboratory animals. I propose to plan and carry out specific projects in most of the laboratories I will visit, and in the laboratories where I propose a lengthy stay, I intend to publish the results of projects of adequate scientific merit. I also intend to observe a variety of methods in each of the laboratories, as well as specific methods I will perform myself, so that I will be aware of the breadth of several disciplines. Awareness of what methodology exists will help in the development of animal models by clearer communications and collaborations with a wide variety of investigators. After three years of learning specific research methodology, primarily in immunology, I will apply many of these methods to a project in my own laboratory in years 4 and 5 of the SERCA award. A specific project has not been formalized, but would focus on the immunopathology of a laboratory animal disease to utilize as an animal model in solving a biomedical research problem of interest to human health. By having a multidisciplinary approach with a central theme, the immune system in diseases and conditions of laboratory animals, I will promote three long-term objectives in my career: 1) I will have sufficient training in basic laboratory methods to be an independent investigator in laboratory animal science; 2) I will have sufficient breadth of exposure to several disciplines to be able to communicate with investigators in diverse areas with in-depth understanding of their research; and 3) combined with my background in laboratory animal medicine, diagnostic service, and comparative pathology, I will be uniquely trained to develop laboratory animal models for human health related diseases.